A Fairy Tail Christmas
by cuteandfierce99
Summary: A series of short stories, each profiling a different pairing(s) and their adventures as they prepare for Christmas
1. Prologue

It was the day before Christmas, and the Fairy Tail guild hall was buzzing with excitement. It had been rumored that Master Makarov had arranged something special for the guild in celebration of the holiday, as was Fairy Tail's style. The lights in the hall dimmed and the chatter died down as Makarov took his place on the main stage. First Master Mavis could be seen next to him, a wide grin on her face being a telltale sign that they were planning something.

"Listen up brats," he called, grabbing their attention. "In the spirit of Christmas, I have decided that we will be holding a party here tomorrow evening. In order to prepare for such event and bring cheer to the rest of Magnolia, I assigned several guild members some jobs." He let them murmur amongst themselves for a moment, wondering what kind of jobs he meant. "Here are my decisions and they are absolutely final.

First up, Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Lissanna, and Elfman. You all are in charge of baking." Bixlow laughed at the idea of Evergreen cooking, while Freed smiled.

"Second, Juvia and Gray, you two are in charge of putting on a play for the people in town. Feel free to get help from people in other guilds, as well. Next, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, and Lucy are to deliver present to children around Magnolia, and don't forget to dress the part!" Makarov smiled mischievously and the guys scowled at each other.

"Lastly, Mirajane and Laxus are to decorate this hall like its the last Christmas haven on Earthland!" With the last job assigned, the guild erupted in cheers, excited for what was to come. As the groups began to discuss their plans, Erza approached Makarov, who was smiling at himself with pride.

"Master, what are you scheming," she asked him .

**"****Me? I'm not scheming! Just trying to bring a little cheer to this bunch is all…"**


	2. Baking and Sweets

The kitchen was cramped. The group that had been assigned the task of baking were trying to find a way to get things to go smoothly and not destroy Mira's kitchen. It worked well for a while, until the inevitable fighting happened.

"It is not manly to turn cupcakes into stone!"

"I'm not a man, and its not like I meant to! My glasses slipped when you bumped into me!"

"Men do not bump into women! Wait…" Lissanna watched as Evergreen flailed her arms about and caused Freed to drop what he was holding onto the elegant cake he was working on. He made a strained noise as icing splattered from his beautiful cake and onto the counters. He stood in a state of shock as the two's arguing continued.

"...Your cupcakes just have the word man on them anyways-" Evergreen was cut off.

"Manly cupcakes are manly, stone ones are not!" Elfman's words made Evergreen give him a deadly glare. Bixlow's laugh rang throughout Lissanna's ear, making her jump at the sudden sound.

"Ah, couple's fights on Christmas eve will never lead to any good, you know," he told them as his 'babies' echoed after him. In sudden unison, Elfman and Evergreen whirled around to Bixlow.

"It is not a couple's fight!"

Lissanna smirked, ready to jump in on the action, "Oh, come on guys, at least own up to what it really is," she told them. Their jaws dropped.

"Not you too, Lissanna…"

**"****Sorry, Elf-niichan, you can't deny what is true." They went back to their arguing as Freed went about trying to fix his cake. Lissanna looked down to her yule log, which was partially decorated and pondered on what to do next. Forgetting her frosting covered fingers, she scratched her cheek and left a trail on her skin. Going back to her decorating, she paid no mind to the soft laugh that came from Bixlow just before he leaned down and startled her by slyly licking the frosting off of her face. She pulled back in shock, her face blushing red as he threw his head back and laughed, their interaction going unseen amidst the chaos. **


	3. The Play

How would they pull this one off? They had only a matter of hours to write an entire play, make a set, and find costumes! Gray paced the stage they were given, wondering if it was possible. Juvia had suggested they put on a romance between the characters Elsa from some movie called Frozen and Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians. It was a decent enough idea, nothing too crazy. Plus it didn't leave much room for anything to go wrong, which was a big plus. He would play the part of Jack, while Juvia was Elsa. They were each in charge of their own costumes and they could build a simple enough set together with their magic. All that was left was finding people to be the other characters with them. Juvia mentioned that Elsa has a little sister called Anna who was pretty important, and that she might be able to ask Meredy to play her. That wasn't such a bad idea, but hopefully they could contact her in time. It would all work out, in the end. They were Fairy Tail mages! They could surely accomplish this simple task…

After working hard all day, it was the evening of the 24th and Gray and Juvia were gearing up for showtime. They had a full house eager to watch their performance, making the actors quite nervous. After the theatre owners lengthy introduction, Juvia stepped out on stage and began to woo the audience by making intricate little shapes and swirls with her water magic, trying to imitate the powers that Elsa possessed. When he heard his cue, Gray entered the stage from the left side curtains and went to meet Juvia in center stage. As he did so, he noticed a figure emerging from the opposite side of stage. There came Lyon. Dressed in the exact attire as Gray and walking to the same destination. That bastard just had to ruin everything didn't he? They met in center stage, Juvia standing between them, looking very confused. Lyon spoke first.

"Elsa!" He cried. "You may not know me, but I know of you, my Snow Queen! For I am Jack Frost, the bringer of Winter and one of the Guardians." Gray mentally sighed. Pompous bastard was even stealing his lines. Guess it was time to improvise.

"Elsa, he is only an imposter, vying for your love. I am the real Jack Frost and I have come to witness the beauty of your power." That sounded pretty good, right? He grabbed one of Juvia's arms and pulled her closer to him. Without missing a beat, Lyon fights back.

"I am the imposter? My dear Elsa, just look at this lackluster fool. He is so cruel, how he tries to break up our love." Lyon grabs her other arm.

"You're the one barging in here makin' stuff up! Elsa belongs to me and you know it!" Pulling her back towards him, Gray's frustration grows. Juvia looks between the two men and didn't know what to say. They had gone completely off script!

"Umm, Elsa doesn't understand what is going on here…" Juvia wasn't sure if she was speaking on Elsa's behalf or her own. The audience heard a faint voice from backstage.

"Wait...is that my cue? Should I go on?" Suddenly, adding to the chaos, Meredy jumps on stage wearing an elaborate dress and her hair braided to frame her face. With no regard to the situation she shouts, "Do not fear, Anna! Your sister Elsa is...wait no...Don't worry Elsa! Your brave sister Anna is here to save the day!" She looks around for the audience's reaction and mutters to herself, "That's it right? I'm pretty sure thats what I'm supposed to do…" With the audience thoroughly confused, and chaos happening on stage, Gray drops Juvia's hand and hangs his head.

**"****Well, there goes this play...at least we don't have to pay for any damages…" he groaned. And thats when the set collapsed underneath them. "Only one more performance to go."**


	4. Gift Giving

"Quite stressing, shrimp. There's no way we can screw up any worse than stripper did." It was early Christmas morning and the sun was rising as Gajeel tried to calm his girlfriend's nerves. Levy wasn't sure how, but she knew that Gajeel and Natsu would find some way to screw up their job. She and Lucy had taken it upon themselves to make sure that the kids of Magnolia had an amazing Christmas with completely sane Santas. Once the boys were in their Santa outfits, the girls in their elf costumes, and Pantherlily and Happy were dressed as reindeer, they set out. Each trio went their separate ways to cover more neighborhoods at a time. That is, until they met up by chance and the guys began to fight after Happy made a comment about Gajeel liking Levy. It was true, of course, but Gajeel didn't want everyone to think he was some sap. After Happy made his comment, Gajeel had yelled at him and Natsu had gotten mad in return. They were then chased out of the neighborhood by angry mothers. That had led them to the town, standing in front of some storefronts. It was then that they heard a familiar voice calling to them.

"Oy," called Cana. "You guys looking for kids needing some present and a bit of excitement?" They all nodded. "Follow me and I'll show you the perfect place!" She begins to walk away and the guys follow suit while Levy and Lucy exchange a worried glance before hurrying to catch up. They were led through town and up hills to the edge of Magnolia to a small building. A man walked out to greet them, a soft smile on his face. She told them that Master Makarov had alerted her that they might be coming and led them inside, where several young children about Wendy's age were waiting.

"Welcome. I am Father Brock, and this is my orphanage." Levy smiled at Cana, grateful that she had brought them here. It was known throughout the girls in Fairy Hills that Cana had spent some time at an orphanage, so she figured that this was the place. "Children, I believe that Cana has brought some friends who have something special for you." The children's eyes lit up as Gajeel was the first to step forward, grinning as Levy had never seen him. Natsu followed his lead and the exceeds flew around and helped them to pass out present. Lucy jumped into the fray and Levy couldn't help but grin at the touching scene before helping out as well. In the corner, she saw a small girl sitting alone and sad. Levy grabbed a present from Gajeel and approached the girl gently, squatting down to her level.

"Hi there," she said. "What's you name, little one?" The child looked up at her with big blue eyes.

"I'm Arya," said the girl.

"My name is Levy. How come you aren't over there with all the other kids getting presents?" Arya shrugged and looked down at her small hands in her lap.

"I don't know anybody. I'm new here," her voice dropped "It's scary here." Levy's eyes widened. This poor little child was newly orphaned and just getting used to life without her parents. She herself remembered what it was like to have just lost your parents, and how intense the pain was. She looked somberly down at the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Hm, I understand. New places can be scary when you don't know anybody. But I promise you that it gets better. Everyone here seems really nice and I'd bet that they would be very happy to be your friend." Levy thought for a moment, "Do you think I could be your friend? I don't bite, I promise." Arya smiled and let out a small laugh, looking up at Levy.

"Are you a mage, Miss Levy?" Levy nodded. "My mom was a mage. She wasn't a part of any guilds though. She said that she wanted to stay at home with me instead, and that her magic would always be there to protect me."

" Your mom was right. The best use for any mage's magic is to protect the ones that they love. It sounds like your mom loved you a lot." Arya's smile grew.

"Yeah, and I really loved her too." Her smile faded. "I wish she was here now." Levy knew that, without parents, the holidays were an especially difficult time for kids. She felt for Arya so much that it hurt. Tears sprung to her eyes and she couldn't help but hug the girl's small figure.

"I know, I know. But you know what? I'm sure that she would want you to be very happy. Happy that it's Christmas and that you have a warm place to be and people around you. And if you ever need anything, or you decide that you want to be a strong mage, just like your mother, you can always come to Fairy Tail and we will be glad to help you." Levy pulled out of the hug and held out the brightly wrapped gift. Arya took it from her and tore open the paper to find a teddy bear, whose right arm was up, the hand curled so that the index finger and tumb were out. Her eyes glowed as she spotted the Fairy Tail insignia displayed on its hand. She looked up from the bear and up at Levy, launching herself into her arms.

"Thank you so much Miss Levy! I love it so very much. And guess what?"

"Hm?"

"I've decided that when I'm bigger, I'm definitely going to join Fairy Tail. I'm going to be a super good mage and use my magic to protect everyone."

"I can't wait until the day you join. Fairy Tail will be happy to have you, and so will I." Levy bid her farewell and went back over to Gajeel, who was just finishing up with the gifts.

"What were you doing over there, shrimp?" He asked her.

"Just talking with a little girl who needed me." Lily flew over and perched on Gajeel's shoulder and Levy recounted her experience as they began to walk back to the guild. "And she was so cute and just needed someone to talk with her. The best part is she wants to join Fairy Tail and become a mage now." She put her hand on her chest, "I'm so glad I was able to help her so much, and make her want to do something good in the world."

"Gihee, that's great, shrimp! Maybe she'll wanna be a script Mage too." Gajeel put his hand around her shoulders, genuinely happy for her and the child.

"That would be wonderful!" Levy looked down, pondering something for a moment. "Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"I want one."

"One what?"

"A child. Let's have one."

"EHHH?!" Gajeel stopped dead, shocked at her proclamation. "NOW?! We ain't even married or anything! There's no way we could support a baby, we're lucky enough that Lily can take care of himself-"

"Not right now, Gajeel! Just, at some point. I want to have a child with you, that we can raise together."

**"Ah, well. I'll think about it then, how's that?" He joked. "Gihee." She punched his arm lightly and puffed out her cheeks. They kept walking and playfully bickered all the way back to the guild. **


End file.
